Freshly Squeezed Lemons
by aint nuffin to see here
Summary: Sick of badly written, 500-word lemons? Then get over here. Request a lemon. Oc, canon, mix, yuri, yaoi. No rape. WARNING: Contains explicit, mature, and sexual themes not suitable for younger readers.
1. Intro and QuickflightXDreamsplash

**Aloha, mi burritos.**

 **So, I'm assuming you're here for the lemons, the mating, the sex, whatever you want to call it. If you're not, go ahead and click out. I'll wait.**

 **Okay. Great. Welcome to CitrusSour's lemony, lemony corner of the internet.**

 **Starting up a lemonade stand. Mostly vanilla; go to LustClan for kinkier shit.**

 **Request your own lemons, I'll update whenever the fuck I feel like it because I have a life outside of wordporn for internet trolls :).**

 **Form:**

 **Cat 1:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Other(Rank, relationship with Cat 2, etc.):**

 **Cat 2:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Other(Rank, relationship with Cat 1, etc.):**

 **Situation:**

 **Better detail you give in a request the more likely I am to do it. Just add more forms if you want multiple cats. I'll take any age.**

 **Anyways. I guess I'll just dump my sample lemon from LustClan in here too.**

One day, Quickflight was chasing a squirrel through the forest. He was running after it as fast as he could manage, trying to ignore the burning feeling between his legs.

"Oops!" A little squeal greeted him as he went head-over-heels, literally, as a slender paw tripped him up right before he sank his claws into the squirrel. "My bad!"

Gritting his teeth to stop himself from ripping her apart, he turned to face the cat that had tripped him. He had wanted that squirrel; it would have bought any she-cat in the Clan, and he had his eye on one in particular.

"Oh!" He gasped, making eye contact with the electric green optics of Dreamsplash, one of the most lusted after she-cats in the Clan. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke softly and unthreateningly. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled widely at him and a little shiver went down his spine. And another place.

"That looks like it hurts." She murmured, stepping closer to him.

"H-huh?" He was pissed about losing the squirrel and he was hoping that if he was fast he could get another chance at catching it.

"Let me help you." She said seductively, rubbing up against him.

 _She just wants to get me off to atone for tripping me._ He thought, irritated. _I'm not falling for that._

"No thanks." He replied, backing away.

"Please?" She widened her eyes at him.

He wrinkled his nose. On one paw, she was sexy and he did really need a good fuck so he could focus. On the other paw, he was saving his pent-up load for Cherrynose; they'd just had their first litter and he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. The thought of his mate stuck in the nursery with another full belly of kits and cum was tantalizing. Unfortunately, his dick had no qualms about fucking Dreamsplash.

"Come on, Quickflight, I don't want to have to-" She widened her eyes like she'd said too much.

"What." He glared at her.

"Well..." she let out the sexiest sigh he'd ever heard, making his cock twitch again, begging for release. "Last night... I had to sneak out of camp so I could get my self off... and I ended up screaming your name. I- I want to make you cum, Quickflight! Please!"

"Dreamsplash," he bared his teeth at her, "you're trying to get me to betray my mate!"

She smirked at him. "Abso-fucking-lutely I am."

"That's disgusting." He hissed, annoyed. "You should be punished."

He leaped onto her, pinning her to the forest floor, her hind-quarters facing upwards to him.

She squeaked in terror as he began to grind on her alread-wet pussy.

"I- I was going to give you a blow-job!" Real fear was suddenly in Dreamsplash's voice. "I don't want- I can't get pregnant!"

He sneered at her, continuing to make slow circles around the entrance of her vagina. "You think I give a fuck?"

"But- but- what about Cherrynose?" She swiped at him, trying to throw him off her.

Unfortunately, he was a thick-set silver tom that wasn't going to budge just because she pushed him.

"Cherrynose can shove a stick up her pussy," Quickflight snapped, lining his dick up with her entrance as she struggled under him.

"Please!" Dreamsplash begged, but her eyes were already filling with lust, addling her mind and clouding her judgement.

"Wait." He stopped suddenly, the bare tip of his cock in her moist vagina.

Her green eyes went wide, pure need in them.

"Beg." He grinned wolfishly down at her.

"What?!" She stared at him, the lust flickering in her eyes.

"I said, _beg_ , bitch." Quickflight leaned closer to her.

"I- I-" She looked panicked. "I-"

"Do it." He blinked slowly at her, letting the tip of his dick touch her again, then pulling away once more.

"Just put it in!" Dreamsplash groaned.

"You'll have to do better than that." Quickflight snapped, pulling away a little further.

"Quickflight." She looked up at him with big green eyes, annoyed, then something seemed to snap inside her. "I- stick your big fat cock inside me and don't stop thrusting until you've ripped me to shreds! Make me cum, damn it, Quickflight, fuck me until I'm begging for mercy!"

"Not bad." He licked his lips and lined his dick up again.

With no warning, he hilted himself as far in as he go, as fast as he could go. Her virgin pussy only took about half, but it was enough to make her scream out in shock and pain.

Satisfaction rippled through him as she writhed in pain and pleasure underneath him.

"Oh! Oh!" She gasped and moaned erotically as he sloooowly slid out of her. "Please! Please! Please put it back in! I feel so empty without you!"

"Oh, I will." He moaned. "You're tight as all fuck!"

She hissed as he jammed his way back in, her vagina taking a little more this time.

"Mmm..." she closed her eyes, savouring the dirty pleasure. "More."

"Dirty slut." He growled in pleasure as he dragged his way back out.

"Hey! I take offense-" he slammed back in and she yowled blissfully.

"Ha!" Quickflight quickly yanked his way back out and thrust back in before she was done recovering from the last one.

"Whoa!" She shrieked as he nearly got his whole dick in. "Slow down! I can't- it's too much!"

"Never." He said, leaning close to her and whispering it to her.

He slid out and drove his way back in again in the space of a heartbeat. Dreamsplash squealed as his cock finally made it all the way in, completely coated in her juices by now.

Pleasure beginning to control him, Quickflight thrust in again, Dreamsplash mewling in pleasure underneath him.

"Faster- please, Quickflight- I need more!" She pleaded, punctuating each word with an erotic squeal and contraction of her vaginal walls around his cock.

He groaned, feeling his climax approaching as his cock rubbed up on the sides of her.

The fight for control of his actions was finally lost. Quickflight surrendered to the intense lust that was taking over.

He jolted back and forth, thrusting faster than Dreamsplash could comprehend as her speech became a muddle of begging him to slow down and begging him never to stop. Quickflight jerked into her again, feeling the orgasm creeping closer to the peak.

Dreamsplash screeched in pleasure as he forced himself ballsdeep into her. She was no longer struggling, but her legs kicked spasmodically beneath him as pleasure ran through every nerve in her body.

He grunted as he felt his cock twitch, oh-so-close to release. Dreamsplash's mewls of encouragement grew in intensity, assuring him that she was just as close.

 _Just a couple more thrusts!_ He thought, forcing himself even deeper into her.

Lust controlling every movement, he planted his paws on her chest and threw himself all the way out of her, the cool air tingling his dick, glazed with a thick layer of Dreamsplash's juice.

Dreamsplash's squeak of protest suddenly morphed into a scream of intense pleasure as Quickflight slammed back in, a torrent of cum exploding out of him, shooting deep inside Dreamsplash's vagina.

The heat and sudden thrust too much, Dreamsplash cried out as she cummed hard, the liquid flooding out around Quickflight's thick cock.

"Good fuck, Dreamsplash." Quickflight groaned as he collapsed onto her, lost in post-orgasmic bliss. "Come back here tomorrow."

"Anything you want." She promised, sighing erotically.

"Can't wait." He moaned.

 **There we go. Gotta love ctrl+c and ctrl+v.**

 **Go request some shit. And because who doesn't love redundancy, here's the form again so you can look at it while you review. Don't PM stuff to me, if it's really necessary, just guest review.**

 **Form:**

 **Cat 1:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Other(Rank, relationship with Cat 2, etc.):**

 **Cat 2:**

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Other(Rank, relationship with Cat 1, etc.):**

 **Situation:**

 **Just a reminder: Better detail you give in a request the more likely I am to do it.**

 **Go for it.**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	2. FireXLeafXSquirrelXGrayXSand

**Okay, so we start off things with tehsmolbean111 for Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Sandstorm and Graystripe to have a little family-plus-Graystripe orgy. Let's do this shit!**

 **~o0o~**

"They're gone!" Squirrelflight whispered excitedly, her green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Leafpool replied, her fur heating up. "Let's go!"

Squirrelflight smirked, making Leafpool's heart pound in anticipation of what was to cum. **(I fucking** ** _had_** **to.)** Her ginger sister led the way into the shaded den, away from the bland gazes of their Clanmates. None of them would even begin to guess what was about to happen.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Squirrelflight mimicked, laying down on the padded mossy floor of the den. "Get over here!"

"Alright, alright," Leafpool smiled softly, dipping her head between her sister's hindlegs towards a glistening array of folds, a tight pucker just above. "Enjoy."

She moved around so that her hindquarters were carefully positioned right above Squirrelflight's eager face. Her sister wasted no time, leaning up and bracing her paws around Leafpool's genitals. Soon, Leafpool was quivering as a warm and sandpapery tongue began to probe her sensitive lower lips. Hoping to return the favour, she quickly licked between the folds, collecting much residue of a frustrating day of pent up hormones.

Even as Leafpool quaked and shook as her sister's expert tongue wiggled between her folds, she tried to speed up her licking. Squirrelflight's wetness was intoxicatingly sweet and Leafpool wanted more. Arching her back, she pushed her muzzle further into Squirrelflight's snatch, trying to collect as much of the sweetness as she could.

Squirrelflight jerked at the sudden stimulatiion, sending a buzz of pleasure through Leafpool in response.

"F- faster!" Squirrelflight panted.

Leafpool was trying to appease her sister... but she really wasn't very good at this, lack of practice handicapping her. She pulled her muzzle of Squirrelflight, her sister's juices dripping off of her whiskers.

"Mm, you taste good," Leafpool sighed seductively, letting her mouth hang open.

A slender string of drool dropped onto Squirrelflight's entrance, making the ginger she-cat pause her licking of her sister to let out a moan accompanied by a buck of pleasure. She quickly continued, lapping in long strokes across the fleshy area, making extra sure to drag her tongue over the sensitive nub poking out of the top of where the lips met.

"Ah, ah!" Squirrelflight panted, plunging her muzzle back into Leafpool for revenge.

Leafpool writhed on top of her sister, trying to outdo her sister, even though she knew she would always fail. She always failed. It was rare that she would even be able to get her sister off... Unless.

Forcing two braincells to connect through the lusty haze, Leafpool raised her paw and jammed it into Squirrelflight's sopping vagina.

"Ah!" Squirrelflight squealed into Leafpool's pussy.

Taking the erotic sound as encouragement, Leafpool nudged her paw further in before pulling out gently. Squirrelflight huffed with what sounded like annoyance before Leafpool felt a slender, furry object poke her snatch.

Her sister wasted no time in thrusting her paw deep into Leafpool, stretching and rubbing her walls all the while. Leafpool let out a long, rolling cry of pleasure as Squirrelflight began to pull back out and push in over and over again, picking up speed as she did.

Leafpool forgot entirely about pleasuring Squirrelflight in return, instead just melting into the expert paw of her sister as it jostled her around, inciting another squeal of bliss each time. She just squatted over Squirrelflight, enjoying each building slam of the paw inside her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Leafpool moaned, feeling herself approach her peak.

"What is going on?!" A sharp demand issued from the entrance of the den.

 **Firestar's POV:**

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He shouldn't have interrupted like that; his twitching dick was begging him to join in. Watching his two sexy daughters go at each other like that was making him hard as a rock and he wanted nothing more than to mate them until they couldn't walk.

"Uh- uh-" Squirrelflight bumbled.

"Don't tell anyone!" Leafpool blurted.

"Sure thing," Firestar smiled, and they both sagged with visible relief. "If you suck me off."

Leafpool's mouth hung open, but Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, then exchanged a glance with Leafpool. It was worth it. To avoid exile at the price of only sucking him off? Any she-cat would do it, even his own daughters.

"I've had a couple dreams about you mating me," Squirrelflight revealed, licking her chest. "Wanna make my dreams come true, big boy?"

Firestar's cock apparently had decided for him, because in an instant, he was standing over his ginger daughter, nudging open her mouth with his cock.

"Suck it," he snapped.

Squirrelflight said nothing, only opened her mouth wide in what almost looked like a yawn, until she leaned up into Firestar's groin, effectively enveloping his throbbing member. Her warm, wet mouth made him immediately groan in pleasure.

"OH, oh yeah, right there!" He moaned, sagging onto her. "Faster!"

Suddenly, Squirrelflight began to wriggle beneath him as Leafpool lapped up the sticky cum around her slit.

"Who would have thought my daughter was such a slut?" Firestar moaned as Squirrelflight's long tongue wrapped around his penis. "Oh right, everyone. Brambleclaw and Ashfur certainly think so. You're probably loose after how much they probably do you."

As soon as Firestar felt himself about to blow, he felt Squirrelflight pull off of him with a _pop!_

"Aw man, I was enjoying that!" Firestar complained slowly coming down from his near-orgasmic high.

"If you're cumming anywhere, it's inside me," Squirrelflight stated, rolling onto her belly and presenting her dripping pussy to her father.

He looked at it, feeling anticipation race through his cock.

"You're going to have your daddy's kits," he sneered at her, lining up his dick with her entrance. "Whore."

Squirrelflight groaned ecstatically as he forced his way into her. Leafpool watched, drooling a little. She couldn't help how wet she got watching her father push into her sister.

Firestar pulled out quickly and then slammed back in, the slickness of her walls making his dick rocket into her vagina.

"AH!" Squirrelflight screamed as his cock jabbed her g-spot. "Mm, harder Daddy!"

The name turned him on, and he pushed back into her at twice the speed of before.

"MMm," the moan of pleasure came from nearby.

Firestar glanced over to see Leafpool masturbating to them.

"Ooh, some kit's turned on by her daddy fucking her sister!" Firestar observed.

"MmM oh yeah!" Leafpool cried to herself, seeming as though she didn't hear Firestar.

"Well-"

Firestar's comment and Squirrelflight's squeal of protest were interrupted by an annoyed and disbelieving mew from the entrance of the fuck-hole.

 **Sandstorm's** **POV:**

"What is going on?" She demanded, ignoring the tingling in her vagina.

"Oh hey Sandstorm," Firestar moaned. "You know how you're in heat? Well, today's your lucky day!"

"What do you mean?" She gasped, staring at the scene before her.

"You get to have sex!" Firestar told her irritably.

Her conflicting feelings were soon erased by her pussy loudly declaring to her that it wanted its fair share of the fucking, and Sandstorm tackled Leafpool.

"Ah! Mother!" Leafpool protested, but her cry of protest was soon silenced by Sandstorm's expert tongue diving between her folds and rubbing against each part. "MMM!"

Leafpool, being a medicine cat, had obviously never done anything past masturbation, so she was blown away by Sandstorm simply eating her out.

She added a claw, scraping around her snatch, leaving little trails of blood wherever she went. Leafpool bucked and wriggled.

Firestar took note of what Sandstorm was doing and reached his paw around his daughter to claw at her genitals as well.

"Uh!" Squirrelflight shrieked as blood dripped onto the groud from her bleeding pussy.

She made special care to wiggle her tongue between the folds, but soon grew tired of the same thing over and over again, even though Leafpool's cries of pleasure told a different story. As she watched Firestar make Squirrelflight bounce on his cock as he lay back, she moved down to the tight little pucker of Leafpool's asshole.

She experimentally poked her tongue inside, expecting immediate revulsion. Instead, she tasted something not even half bad. She licked around it, occasionally poking her tongue inside. Leafpool bucked in pleasure.

She heard Squirrelflight giggle from behind her, when suddenly a warm and wet tongue was poking inside her asshole and licking all around the rim. "Mm!" Sandstorm moaned suddenly as Squirrelflight's tongue was suddenly shoved deeper inside her as Firestar thrust into his daughter.

 **Firestar's POV:**

Firestar drew out of Squirrelflight's dripping snatch, lining up instead with the little hole just above and thrusting inside.

"AH!" Squirrelflight squealed in pain, but suddenly moaned.

He pulled out before quickly slamming inside as he forced Squirrelflight's head into her mother's hindquarters.

Squirrelflight let out a muffled scream of ecstasy as Firestar slammed deeper into her ass.

"So tight!" He groaned as she clenched around his length. "Too bad there isn't any other tom to fuck my other daughter... hmmm..."

Squirreflight groaned in protest as Firestar pulled out of her, leaving the den without a word of explanation.

 **Leafpool's POV:**

Sandstorm didn't care, instead licking faster around Leafpool's now bleeding clit, suckling it and making Leafpool squeak in pleasure. Squirrelflight retaliated by pushing a paw into her mother's vagina, makng her squeal in pleasure.

They all began to lick faster, trying to be the first to get another off, and began to spray cum at the same time.

Squirrelflight had to close her mouth to avoid being drowned in the spray, and it began to soak her face.

Leafpool bucked and writhed as she came, squealing in pleasure.

Once they had all come down from their high, Sandstorm turned around so her slit was right behind Leafpool's and jerked backwards, their hips colliding and snatches rubbing together, making both of them scream in pleasure.

Squirrelflight sighed, letting her tail drift up to line up with her pussy. As she began pumping it into herself, she let loose a series of erotic moans, not caring who heard her. After the intense pussy and ass fucking from her father, she was eager to finally cum.

Suddenly, a purr from the entrance to the den made all of them snap their heads off, the lusty haze clearing for a moment.

"Graystripe?" Sandstorm gasped.

"I'm honored, Firestar, I'd love to fuck your daughters," the fluffy gray tom laughed. "They're sexy, huh?"

"No kidding," Firestar eyed Squirrelflight's curves appraisingly. "You wanna start with Squirrelflight or Leafpool?"

"Well, Squirrelflight's a little slut, so she's probably better, but Leafpool's still a virgin, and I wanna pop that cherry," Graystripe pondered out loud. "Leafpool. You fuck Squirrelflight."

"Fine," Firestar shrugged, and Leafpool felt a stab of uncertainty.

 _But I want to give Crowfeather my virginity!_ She thought, worried.

Graystripe stalked over to her, licking his lips as he ran his eyes over her.

"Nice ass," he complimented her.

She stood still, shivering a little as Graystripe ravished her with his eyes.

He walked around her, suddenly putting his paws on her back and rearing up on his hindlegs before touching his thick cockhead to Leafpool's vagina.

 _Just pretend he's Crowfeather._ She told herself as Graystripe eased his way in, pressing harder as he met her hymen.

As he broke through, she screamed in pain. He purred, licking her head in a fatherly manner as he pushed further in.

She continued to scream in pain as he pushed in, when suddenly it morphed into a moan of pleasure as he stabbed her g-spot.

"Mmm, harder, Graystripe!" She moaned, the words slipping out against her own will.

"Oh, I will- ah!" Graystripe howled in pain suddenly.

 **Firestar's POV:**

Firestar felt a jolt of satisfaction and pleasure as he thrust into his best friend's ass and he screamed in pain.

"Mm, you like that?" Firestar demanded, thrusting in faster. He pistoned in and out, quickly approaching his climax as Graystripe's butt clenched around him.

"Aaaaaaah," he moaned as he blew his load into Graystripe, who groaned in pleasure as his pleasure point was stimulated.

Graystripe and Firestar switched places, Firestar lining up his already-hardening cock with Leafpool's now-stretched vagina.

Graystripe pushed gently into Firestar, barely any pain pricking Firestar as he plowed his daughter's tight snatch. Leafpool moaned and bucked, her eyes tightly shut in the lusty cloud of pleasure.

Firestar looked over to see Sandstorm and Squirrelflight grinding on each other, moaning and bucking as they approached their second climaxes.

Leafpool finally orgasmed, clenching tight around Firestar's cock, making him twitch closer to release.

"Please, daddy, make me have your kits!" She moaned lustily.

"Here I cum, whore!" He exclaimed, blasting in her, his hot, thick cum filling her to the brim.

"Mmm, Firestar!" Graystripe moaned as he too climaxed, his warm seed shooting deep into Firestar's ass.

Sandstorm and Squirrelflight also shrieked in pleasure as they orgasmed, their clear cum spraying out into each other.

Firestar and Graystripe quickly recovered, getting ready for round two on Squirrelflight and Sandstorm.

Firestar approached his second daughter while Graystripe advanced on his mate.

Squirrelflight dropped onto her belly as Firestar grabbed her hindquarters between his two paws, pushing his dick to the entrance of her folds. He quickly thrust into her, groaning as he felt himself fill her warm hole.

"MMmm, Sandstorm!" Graystripe cried, looking like he was in heaven as he plowed Firestar's mate's hole. "You're so tight!"

Firestar only sped up, making Squirrelflight buck and writhe underneath Firestar.

"I want kits, daddy, give me your seed!" Squirrelflight cried.

"No problem," he answered, easing himself back into her, before quickly thrusting in once more, this time getting all the way to her womb.

"Ah!" She cried, pleasure making her rock back with each push from her father.

Eventually, after quicker and harder thrusts from Firestar and Graystripe, they both began to cum at the same time, the hot white sperm shooting deep into Sandstorm and Squirrelflight, who each bucked and moaned as they peaked for a third time.

They all lay still, high on sex, before Firestar finally said:

"We should do this again sometime."

 **Two moon skip:**

"Congratulations, Sandstorm, three healthy kits," Leafpool smiled at her mother, knowing that no cat except Graystripe, Firestar, and Squirrelflight could see her after she had shooed every cat else away so that she and her sister could give birth alongside Sandstorm. "I'm naming mine Newtkit."

"I'm naming mine Branchkit," Squirrelflight declared, nosing the little ginger tom.

"And the last one will be Silverkit," Graystripe stated, licking the perfect copy of himself.

"Cute kits, huh," Leafpool said. "Congratulations, Firestar and Sandstorm."

 **Done! Pretty good, I think. I'm thinking Daisypelt Lizardfang next.**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	3. DaisypeltXLizardfang

**Do I care that cats can't kiss? Nope. Do I care that they don't like mating? Nope. Am I trying to write half-decent lemons? Take a fucking guess.**

 **Back again for a second request, Daisypelt the ShadowClan med cat and Lizardfang the ShadowClan warrior! Keep the requests coming!**

~o0o~

Daisypelt sent another nervous glance around the camp, then whispered to her apprentice, Gorsepaw.

"You're sure you're alright?" Daisypelt asked nervously. "I'll uh- I'll be back around sundown."

Gorsepaw nodded, shooing her away with his tail.

Daisypelt exhaled, telling herself that Gorsepaw was a responsible young cat and he would be fine. It sent a familiar, soothing feeling through her and she relaxed. _He'll be fine while I... take care of things._ She thought to herself, feeling her hindlegs tingle.

She quickly exited the camp, rushing across the territory towards the border.

Eventually, her pace slowed and she sat, sighing.

Rolling onto her back, she reached a paw down to her wet vulva to massage and rub the sensitive area.

At first, she wasn't sure it was working, she certainly didn't feel any pleasure-

 _Oh_.

With a little gasp, she put more pressure on her paws and rubbed quicker, her hindlegs shaking a little as the pleasurable feeling coursed through her. Eventually, little moans worked their way out of her mouth, Daisypelt carefully keeping them quiet so no cat would be alerted.

Hoping to speed things along so she could return to her Clan, she tried to quicken her paw. The new waves of pleasure brought on by this caused an image to appear out of its own will. Burning orange eyes and a sturdy, graceful silhouette dotted with tortoiseshell patterning...

 _Lizardfang..._ Just her name sent a shiver down the medicine cat's spine. The combination of the forbidden crush, her beautiful image, and the pleasure running through her stemming from her pussy made her rub quicker, her paw moving instinctively upwards to rub hard circles around her clit.

"L-Lizardfang!" She breathed, her eyes shut tightly to focus on the hot pleasure. "Lizardfang! Oh! OH! Lizardfang!"

"Yeees?" The tortoiseshell whose name was currently being moaned lustily by the reserved and pretty medicine cat poked her head out of a bush.

"Oh my StarClan!" Daisypelt squeaked, embarassment rapidly drowning the pleasure as her paw snapped away from her nethers like it was on fire.

"Daisypelt, my, my," Lizardfang licked her lips, eyeing the pretty medicine cat. "I didn't think you were that kind of cat."

"I'm not! It's just that I'm in heat, and I had to- I didn't want-" Daisypelt stammered. "I'm not! I wasn't actually- you- I-"

"You look like you need help," Lizardfang remarked, sidling closer to the ginger and white she-cat. "We all have heats; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Daisypelt's fur felt like it was lighting on fire. Her secret crush had caught her pleasuring herself! _While moaning her name!_

"I- I-" She stammered.

Lizardfang took another step towards her, and she backed up, but quickly stumbled as Lizardfang advanced further.

"Oh, go on, you've obviously got a little crush, isn't that right?" Lizardfang put her tail-tip just beneath Daisypelt's chin and flicked up. "On me? Oh, I'm flattered, really."

Daisypelt was blushing so much she felt like she might melt at any moment.

"I mean of course, look at me!" Lizardfang joked confidently. "Who wouldn't? Go on. Admit it."

She wasn't entirely sure she was completely in control of her neck as she nodded vehemently, still blushing furiously and wordless.

"And you're in heat..." Lizardfang smirked, sending a sidelong glance along Daisypelt's flank. "How convenient. Just so happens... so am I. No one would have to know..."

Half of Daisypelt was screaming _Yes! Yes! This is everything you've ever dreamed of! YES!_ while the other half firmly shouted _Absolutely not! You can't mate, you're a medicine cat!_

"I can't mate, I'm a medicine cat!" She repeated out loud, the words souding a little more confident with each one.

"Oh, come on, no cat would know!" Lizardfang pointed out, a sexy grin spreading across her face. "Besides, it's not like we can have kits... whaddaya say? Don't you want to mate with me, _Daisypelt_?"

The way her name sounded leaving Lizardfang's lips would never leave Daisypelt's ears. She was fairly sure it would forever sound dirty.

"I- yeah, why not?" Daisypelt finally shrugged, still blushing furiously.

 _No cat will find out, and I've dreamed about this!_ She thought to herself, trying to convince the last little parts screaming that this was a very, very bad idea and she was most definitely going to get struk down by StarClan.

She had barely finished nodding her head 'yes' when she was suddenly pinned under Lizardfang.

"Ah!" She squeaked, then pressed her mouth closed.

Mortified, she screwed up her face, not looking at Lizardfang. The tortoiseshell was big and a well-respected warrior and experienced, and confident, and basically everything that Daisypelt wasn't... but Lizardfang didn't have to know that she'd never had sex before... then again, she probably assumed, since Daisypelt was a medicine cat.

"Hmm, you've never done this before," Lizardfang sounded so terribly amused that Daisypelt felt like sinking into the ground and never coming back up.

"Obviously, I'm a medicine cat!" Daisypelt snapped, blushing fiercely.

"Oh, I don't mind," Lizardfang smirked, lowering her head to Daisypelt's neck and beginning to lick and nose aggressively. "It's more- fun this way- don't you think?"

Daisypelt could only exhale softly and tilt her head up as Lizardfang slowly made her way down the medicine cat's body, stopping right between her hindquarters and exhaling softly onto her folds.

"Ah! Why'd you stop?" Daisypelt couldn't help asking.

"Little eager there, huh?" Lizardfang quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I-" Daisypelt was embarassed.

"No, no, it's good," Lizardfang smirked wolfishly at her. "I like it when they beg."

Daisypelt blushed again, not sure she was experienced enough to do anything of the sort. _But if she likes it... maybe once- OH STARCLAN!_

She suddenly saw stars as Lizardfang's long, rough tongue suddenly scraped along her folds.

"Mm~!" Daisypelt moaned against her own volition.

Lizardfang, obviously taking the noise as a good sign, repeated the action but faster. The tongue began to dig into her folds as Lizardfang's confidence and Daisypelt's moans grew.

As Lizardfang explored her pussy with her tongue, Daisypelt simply closed her eyes and let herself jerk and shake beneath Lizardfang, continuing to pant and moan as Lizardfang's bushy, soft fur smothered her. She knew that because of her writhing, all kinds of dirt was getting into her pelt, but she didn't really care at that point.

She kept bucking and wiggling as Lizardfang ate her out, approaching her climax with each subsequent lick, which seemed to be getting faster and deeper with every one.

"AH! OH, more! Please, Lizardfang, ah!" Daisypelt relaxed and just let whatever the fuck wanted to come out of her mouth do so. "Mm, it's so good! Faster! AH!"

Lizardfang complied, and Daisypelt felt her self climbing higher and higher, and-

"Why did you stop?" Daisypelt looked down to see Lizardfang crouched, her head between the ginger and white she-cat's hindlegs, smirking once more.

"So that we can move on to the fun part," Lizardfang, suddenly aloof and casual, lifted a paw and began grooming it.

"Huh?" Daisypelt blushed as Lizardfang climbed onto her, their belly fur brushing as Lizardfang's face was suddenly lined up with Daisypelt's blushing one.

"Hi," Lizardfang murmured, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"H-Hi," Daisypelt breathed, having a little trouble keeping her eyes on the powerful she-cat's face.

Ever so slowly, Lizardfang lowered her snatch onto Daisypelt's never breaking eye contact with the mortified medicine cat.

'How-How 'zat feel?" Lizardfang asked, still smirking, but a blush of pleasure spread across her face.

And then quicker, the tortoiseshell began to rub their slits together, making Daisypelt shiver and jerk, biting her lip and exhaling hard as Lizardfang grinded on her.

"Mm, mm!" She released the moans without a second thought, when suddenly Lizardfang took advantage of her open mouth to crash their muzzles together, connecting them in a fierce kiss. "Mfh!"

Lizardfang's tongue quickly made its way into her mouth, finding her own and coaxing it into a fight. Daisypelt was unsure and weak from the hot pleasure, but Lizardfang led her along confidently and Daisypelt just did her best to follow Lizardfang's movements.

Their pussies rubbed and slipped in delightfully electrifying friction together as Daisypelt opened her mouth completely, allowing Lizardfang full access as the confident tortoiseshell explored her mouth aggressively, tasting it from every spot. Daisypelt let each pant and moan slide across her lips and into Lizardfang's, who drank them down greedily.

Gaining a little confidence, Daisypelt's paws reached up to touch Lizardfang's swaying tits, softly tracing each one as their hips collided over and over again. She panted as she focused her paws on finding each little point and massaging the delicately pink nipples until they hardened, that and Lizardfang's new waves of moans letting Daisypelt know that she had succeeded in turning on the strong warrior she-cat.

She continued to massage and rub over their contours as Lizardfang sped up their rubbing, frenzied, dirty pleasure racing through Daisypelt's body at incomprehensible speeds. _Oh StarClan yes. Something so good can't be wrong, can it?_

"Mm, oh yes!" Lizardfang breathed into Daisypelt's mouth as the ginger and white she-cat grazed a claw over her nipple lightly.

Now it was Daisypelt's turn to smirk into Lizardfang's greedy mouth.

She flexed her claws, carefully trailing her clawtips across Lizardfang's sensitive buds, making the tortoiseshell shiver and shake even more than she already did.

As their vaginas slopped against each other once more, Daisypelt felt Lizardfang tense above her, but not stop.

A moment later, Daisypelt felt it too, the throbbing of an approaching orgasm making her pussy clench and tense as their two pairs of lips slicked against each other once more in a messy, dirty, perfect symphony of pleasure.

"Ah! Ah!" Daisypelt moaned breathlessly.

"Mmm, that's good, Daisypelt~" Lizardfang groaned lustily. "Faster, OH yeah, MM!"

"F-Fuck!" Daisypelt swore into Lizardfang's mouth as her vagina throbbed once more.

"Dirty mouth," Lizardfang teased, tangling their tongues once more. "Mm, let me clean you up."

Daisypelt sighed as Lizardfang drew back from the kiss for a moment, giving them both a chance to take a couple gasping breaths, still connected by a thin strand of saliva, before Daisypelt drew Lizardfang back in for another aggressive kiss.

Lizardfang pressed her body even closer to Daisypelt's and rubbed their snatches together quicker than before in little rubs, but still pressing hard and causing fast, hot friction.

The close contact caused their whole bodies to be pressed together, their nipples rubbing up against one another, Lizardfang's already-hardened ones quickly doing the same to Daisypelt's as the ginger and white she-cat tensed even more, her hindlegs jerking spasmodically as Lizardfang wrapped her paws around Daisypelt, crushing her even closer, their bodies hot in the cool air of the sunset.

"Mfasmter!" Daisypelt moaned incomprehensibly into Lizardfang's mouth.

"Almost- there-" Lizardfang gritted her teeth against Daisypelt's.

"Mmm! AH! OOOH!" Daisypelt felt herself teeter on the edge, when suddenly Lizardfang reached a slender paw between their bodies, squeezing between the fur to rub the outside of Daisypelt and Lizardfang's vaginas.

"AH!" Lizardfang yowled erotically as they both felt the pleasure double.

It only took a moment.

They both came, hard, into each other, and Daisypelt felt Lizardfang's cum gush into her slit.

"Mmmm~" Daisypelt breathed, basking in the afterglow of the hot, dirty pleasure.

"We should do this more often," Lizardfang panted.

"Please..." Daisypelt murmured, her last words before her darkening vision faded away completely and she fainted.

~o0o~

 **All done!**

 **Hope you liked it, it was fun to write. I'm getting rather attached to these two. Strangely attached, considering someone I've never met asked me to write some random, situationless wordporn about them...**

 **Eh, don't think about. Next up is gonna be Petalfall and Berrypelt.**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	4. BerrypeltXPetalfall

**Here's Petalfall and Berrypelt, WindClan warriors on a casual patrol when things suddenly take a turn for the sexy.**

 **And off we go!**

~o0o~

"Come on, you're the slowest cat I've ever met, Petalfall!" Berrypelt exclaimed in annoyance, flicking his tail at her.

"I'm the nicest, and the prettiest, and you're just jealous!" Petalfall sang, sidling up beside him.

He frowned at her, trying to squash a blush that was creeping across his face. _I'm not jealous._ He refuted it. _But you are pretty. And nice. But I don't care. Or notice, really._

"Let's just mark the borders," he muttered, running ahead.

Petalfall shrugged, sauntering after him. He was about to mark the border when he suddenly looked down to see that his cock had hardened. _A boner? Now? Oh StarClan, you are cruel._

Petalfall gave him a sidelong glance, confused as to why he didn't just mark the border, but she raised her leg and sprayed a clump of grass. Her raised leg gave him more of a view than he was comfortable with and he felt his dick throb once.

The intense urge to mate wafted over him. Petalfall was clearly at least a little horny, and by StarClan, if he wasn't, it was a lie. _No cat would know... but what if it ruined out friendship?_ _Ah, fuck it._

He gave her a smirk and stepped away from the border.

"Everything's been peaceful with RiverClan, I don't think it would be a problem if we just left the border like this," he suggested, lowering his eyelids in what he hoped was a flirtatious manner.

"What do you suggest instead?" Petalfall asked, sounding bored, but there was an undeniable gleam of interest in her bright green eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Berrypelt murmured coyly, feeling a surge of satisfaction as he scented Petalfall's arousal. "We could... mate?"

Petalfall drew back for a moment, her eyes barely flashing with uncertainty before she responded. "Why not?"

Berrypelt grinned in triumph, before jumping onto her and pinning her shoulders with his paws.

"Ah!" Petalfall gasped at the sudden dominance that Berrypelt asserted.

He slowly laid his body across hers, pressing every inch of their pelts together.

His penis prodded her already-moist snatch, but he refrained from actually entering her just yet.

"So Petalfall," he began, rumbling. "How have things been?"

"What are you talking about?" She demanded incredulously. "Just fuck me already!"

He ignored her, grinding very slowly against her. "I think I'll take my time..."

Petalfall glared at him, and he gave her one right back. Crushing her harder against the ground, he licked her cheek slowly as he continued the slow grinding.

"Berrypelt," Petalfall warned, wriggling beneath him.

"You asked for it," he shrugged.

He rammed into her, earning a squeal of pleasure mixed with pain.

"Ah!" She cried, but the sharpness of her mew faded into a soft; "mmm. Again!"

"So _pushy_ ," Berrypelt sniffed, but he was already sliding out, lining up his next thrust, groaning with pleasure as she squeezed his cock in her pussy.

Berrypelt repeated the action a couple times, before Petalfall finally demanded:

"Faster!"

He obeyed, picking up the pace until every slam into her was quicker can the last, Petalfall jerking in pleasure beneath him.

He approached his climax quickly, but he tried to hold it off for Petalfall's sake.

She seemed to be getting closer though, and soon they were both panting and moaning and suddenly, with one final thrust, Berrypelt shot his load deep into her womb.

"Oh, oh, oh yeah!" Petalfall groaned, jerking and moaning as she finally came.

Berrypelt was exhausted after the frenzied thrusting, but his still-rockhard dick demanded more.

"I owe you one," Petalfall panted, stumbling to her paws.

"One blowjob," Berrypelt supplied, grinning at her as he felt his dick throb.

Petalfall shrugged. "Fine by me!"

Berrypelt lay on his back, still panting a little from all the energy he had dispensed.

Petalfall dipped her head between his legs, wrapping her soft, warm mouth around his penis. Berrypelt couldn't help a moan that escaped as her mouth enveloped his cock.

She ran her sandpapery tongue up and down his shaft, making him moan and whine as she carefully treated every inch of it to the tongue treatment. Her paws jiggled at his balls as she sucked, only making Berrypelt moan louder.

"Yeah, that's right!" he groaned. "Faster! Oh _yeah_!"

He twitched, feeling his cock swell, and then thick white cum sprayed out of him, gushing into Petalfall's mouth, who swallowed it but some still escaped out of her slightly open mouth.

"Yum!" She declared, swiping her tongue over her lips.

Berrypelt just sighed, feeling his dick hang limp.

"Let's do this again tomorrow," Petalfall suggested suddenly.

Berrypelt turned to her, grinning. "I like the way you think."

 **Eh, sorry it was short. I'm getting lazy. er than I am already.**

 **Next up is the request of Jayclaw and Mintkit.**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	5. MintkitXJayclaw

**And now we have the request of Jayclaw and Mintkit. Finally.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains nose and ears being used to cum in. You all have been warned.**

 _Just a little closer..._ Jayclaw felt energy surge through his pelt as he crept closer to the mouse. _Yes!_

He pounced on it, ending its life with a shriek, and stood, the mouse hanging from his jaws. Standing up with a self-satisfied expression, Jayclaw turned to scent the air for another catch.

But instead of smelling the sweet, succulent scent of prey, he smelled a kit. _A kit in the woods?_ Confused, he focused the on the scent, closing his eyes slightly to approach the scent. _It's Mintkit, I think..._

He moved closer and closer, right by a bush, when suddenly the smell faded. _Did I imagine it?_ He wondered, turning around to come face to face with the tiny calico.

"Mintkit?! What are you doing in the forest?! There are foxes, and badgers, and- your mother is probably worried sick!" Jayclaw burst out at the sight of her.

Mintkit shuffled her paws, blinking her wide, innocent eyes. "But it's boring in camp!"

"And safe!" Jayclaw exclaimed.

"I just wanted to explore," Mintkit whispered, tears blinking in her eyes from the warrior's sharp tone.

Jayclaw felt torn from the anguished expression in her eyes. "No, no! Don't cry!" He couldn't bear to see the cute little she-kit with tears.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Mintkit blubbered. "It's just, the kits in camp keep picking on me, and the apprentices too! And- and I just wanted to have some peace and quiet to explore without all those meanies hurting me!"

Jayclaw stood stock-still, panicking. _She's crying! Why is she crying?! How can I get her to stop crying?!_

Finally, he said the only thing he could think of. "Okay, you can stay."

Mintkit squealed in excitement, the tears vanishing immediately, and she jumped between his paws.

"No- no don't do that!" Jayclaw exclaimed, fury at himself racing through him as he felt himself get aroused by the normally reserved she-kit jumping onto him. A dirty image of himself sucking on her kit-teats flashed through his mind, and he felt disgusted at himself.

"What's this thing?" Mintkit asked, curiosity overpowering her shyness. "It's so hard and long!"

Jayclaw gasped as a rush of pleasure overtook him at her prodding. He felt himself harden more, his entire tomhood extending.

"It's getting bigger!" Mintkit purred in excitement, still transfixed by his cock.

"You shouldn't be touching that!" Jayclaw scolded, heat searing him and desire to overpower her and have his way with her blazed through him.

"It's cool!" She squealed, leaning forwards, her whole head disappearing below Jayclaw.

"What are you-" Then he felt it.

Her tiny little pink tongue tentatively touched his throbbing cock, giving the tip a soft lick. Jayclaw yelped in surprise as Mintkit licked down the side, curiosity morphing into something more primal. He couldn't help letting out a shuddering moan as she went to work on him, though her tiny kitten mouth could only take half of his length.

 _How is she this good at cock-sucking?_ Jayclaw's lust-filled mind could only form that one thought. _Unless she's had practice._

The image of the quiet, reserved kitten sucking off others regularly made his mouth loll open, tipping him over the edge and he pushed her to the ground, forcing his crotch into her face. He felt his entire cock slide down her bobbing throat, picking up a thick coat of her saliva on the way.

He felt Mintkit gag around him, but he was buried so deep in pleasure he no longer cared how she felt. He let loose a series of groans and moans as he approached his climax, his balls slapping her chin with each thrust down her throat as he used her throat.

Suddenly, he felt himself reach his peak, pleasure lighting inside him as his cum sprayed down her throat. _OH_ _YES._ He saw stars.

Mintkit coughed as he pulled out of her, feeling his lust-filled mind uncloud for a moment and he stared in shock at the tiny kit who was now coughing up specks of his cum. _What did I do to her?_

Then she lifted her head to look at him, a thick haze of desire in them. _She wants this._

It was enough to make him pounce on her again, flipping her to prop up her hindquarters, pressing her belly into mulch.

She squeaked in surprise, but her squirming wasn't hard enough to escape, suggesting to Jayclaw that maybe she didn't want to get away as much as she let on.

"What are you doing now?" Mintkit asked curiously, wiggling more. "And why is that spot between my legs all hot and buzzy? It's like bees!"

She giggled, and a ripple of desire shook Jayclaw. _I have to mate her. I have to. Now._

He could practically feel the blood rushing through his body to pulsate inside his cock, which hardened to the point at which he could probably break stones with it. _But today I'll use it for breaking Mintkit._ A little voice inside him piped up, and he shook with lust.

"Are you putting that thing inside me?" Mintkit asked, sounding alittle surprised. "But is it gonna fit? It's really big! And I'm small! Where are you putting it? In my mouth again? Or-"

Jayclaw answered her by slamming as much of his considerable length inside her as possible.

"OW!" Mintkit shrieked, but her soaking, hot insides made everything but the intense urge to continue flee Jayclaw's mind.

He pulled out and jolted back in, squeezing even a little more cock inside her tight hole. She squealed again, her eyes wide.

"Jayclaw..." she whined. "That really hurts, please stop!"

"No, Mintkit, don't you know how good you make me feel?" Jayclaw groaned. "Your tiny, tight little core makes me feel so nice..."

"Really?" She squeaked, suddenly excited again, until she remembered. "But... but it hurts me!"

"It'll get better, I promise," he told her gently, shivering with excitement for his next thrust. "You'll learn to enjoy it alot."

"Okay." Mintkit said quietly. "I trust you."

Satisfaction tore through him as he slowly squeezed back in, her pussy taking nearly all of it. Mintkit finally let out a little gasp.

"Is this what you meant?" Her voice shook a little. "It feels really good, Jayclaw! Your big thing stretching me open like this."

"It's called a dick." Jayclaw purred, licking her ear lightly as he pulled back out slowly, savouring their friction against his sensitive skin.

"Your dick is really big, Jayclaw! I didn't think I would feel like this..." Mintkit murmured, sounding almost drowsy until she looked up and Jayclaw realized her green eyes were dark with the lust of a cat of many more moons than the little kit.

 _She really is amazing. It's like StarClan made her to be fucked..._ he thought.

"Are you going to do it again?" Mintkit's pouty squeak interrupted his thoughts.

In answer, he rammed into her again, making her shriek in excitement. He let loose a long, satisfied sigh as more pleasure enclosed him.

"Jayclaw?" She asked, looking up at him with giant green eyes. "Would you please go faster?"

He grinned. _It's incredible! She's taking the whole thing like it's a twig, but she's still incredibly tight!_

He pushed back into her, with more force this time, and before the pleasure caught up with him, started roughly jerking in and out.

"It's so good, Jayclaw! Why doesn't every cat mate all the time?" Mintkit squealed in delight. "Oh!"

The erotic moan coming from such a young and innocent cat, coupled with the knowledge that he had caused it only served to speed up his thrusts.

Finally, with every thrust of Jayclaw's pounding all the way into her and ramming her g-spot, he tipped over the edge and started to release into her hard.

"What's happening?!" Mintkit shrieked suddenly as his cum shot deep into her. "Is this how cats get kits? But-"

The thought of impregnating the little kit ended up milking Jayclaw of all the rest of his cum, Mintkit's tiny stomach hanging with his load. It swayed back and forth as she spasmed, her own orgasm overtaking her body and she collapsed, thrashing with the force of the climax.

Eventually, she stopped and stood, cum dribbling down her backlegs. "Jayclaw that was the best thing I've ever done!" She jumped up and down. "Can we do it again?"

"Just- a second-" Jayclaw was out of breath from the frenzy of the mating, but as Mintkit began to instinctively grind her dripping slit onto Jayclaw's member.

"Let's try something else this time." He decided, pressing a paw down on her scruff to expose her hindquarters. "Get ready."

His member, still dripping with Mintkit's juice, lined up with the little calico's tailhole.

"Are you putting it in the place where my dirt comes out?" Mintkit sounded surprised, then it morphed into eagerness. "Okay! Do it!"

Jayclaw was almost shaking with excitement and lust as he pushed his cock forwards to rest the tip against her asshole. "Here I come!"

He slammed deep inside her, holding onto her scruff to prevent her from squirming away.

"OWIE!" She shrieked again. "Does it get better?"

"Of course." He comforted her, pulling back out of her ass.

"Then keep going!" She squealed, pushing her hindquarters back onto him.

Wasting no time, he shoved back into her. _It's even tighter than her pussy! And so warm... mmmm._

He enjoyed being hilted all the way in for a moment, then slowly pulled back out, making Mintkit groan in mingled pain and pleasure.

"It _burns_ , Jayclaw!" She squeaked.

"I know, I know, it's okay." He reminded her.

"It's sort of a good burn though." She said contemplatively, but her voice suddenly rose in a long moan of lust as he slammed back inside her. "YES! OHHH!"

Rivulets of pleasure shot through him and he groaned aloud. "Mintkit, you're so tight!"

"Mmmm." She moaned out.

"Say my name." He growled suddenly, thrusting back inside her again.

"Oh! Jayclaw! Jayclaw!" The sound of his name drove him closer to his climax, and his thrusts turned into short, quick bursting jerks. "Faster, Jayclaw, faster!"

Mintkit moaned again, louder, and he sped up, the friction inside feeling like it would spark and light a fire at any second.

"Ah!" He groaned as he finally released, his cock twitching as he unloaded his second load deep into Mintkit's asshole.

The little she-kit's eyes glazed over as she too reached her orgasm and began to shake in pleasure.

As the last of his cum shot into her, he finally pulled his now-soft cock out of her butt.

"Is it over?" Mintkit whined, her cute pout making his dick twitch with interest.

She sniffed the air, and purred. "It smells kinda funny, Jayclaw!"

She sniffed again, and her tiny little pink nose twitched. His cock responded with a twitch of its own. _Oh no... I couldn't..._ his secret fetish threatened to force him onto her. _No..._

Her nose twitched again, tiny, perfect, pink, wet... he felt himself hardening once more. Then her ear flicked and drew his attention up to them. _It's like she knows exactly how to make me snap!_ He thought, worried.

Her ears looked so soft... inviting... perfect to cum in. _What the hell's wrong with me?_ He thought angrily. _She's just a kit! But... I've already fucked her in the ass and the pussy... a little further couldn't hurt, right?_

The last of his resolve melted away, and he pounced on the kit.

"Ah!" Mintkit squeaked, then giggled. "What are we doing now?"

"Just lay still, okay?" Jayclaw muttered, lust crushing him.

"'Kay." Mintkit giggled more.

He slowly walked up her still body, positioning his firm member in her ear.

"Jayclaw, are you going to put the white stuff in my ear?" Mintkit was so excited.

"Yes Mintkit." He said, his fur heating up. "Do you know what a fetish is? Because I have a nose and ear fetish."

"Okay!" She said, wriggling a little and pushing the sides of her ears on his dick. "Haha, it feels funny!"

Jayclaw groaned in pleasure as the velvety soft lining of her ears rubbed against him. He took control immediately and began to rub the shaft of his cock on the sides of her ears slowly and pleasurably.

"It feels kinda good!" Mintkit exclaimed, bobbing her head up and down and making her ear rub even faster.

"Woah woah woah." Jayclaw muttered, feeling pleasure build inside him at her rapid movements. "Slow do-"

She only went faster, faster, her ear making Jayclaw lose control slowly but surely. He shook with pleasure as she sped up, her head rolling back and forth, and he finally lost it and jerked down her ear, his cum spraying out and soaking her whole ear until it dripped with his white cum.

"It tickles!" She giggled.

Jayclaw only moaned in response as he basked in the afterglow of the climax.

"Are you going to do my nose next?" She questioned eagerly.

"Um, yes, I-" He felt his dick twitch back to life, all to eager to take advantage of this _way_ too eager kitten.

"Hee hee! This is funny!" She giggled, his warm cum dribbling down the side of her head as it slowly leaked out of her ear.

He pinned her gently, lining up the head of his penis with her sensitive pink nose. She giggled again as he began to slowly rub it on her wet nose. He shivered and began to rub his cock to speed the process. Mintkit's paws were suddenly kneading his balls, and he shuddered with satisfaction.

The knot in his stomach tightened, and he rubbed on her nose quicker, when suddenly Mintkit sneezed. It tipped Jayclaw over the edge and he moaned as he finally came, his hot cum shooting up her tiny, pink nose.

"It's so warm!" Mintkit giggled.

Mintkit sneezed again, white droplets shooting out of her now-cum-covered nose. After their rough sex, a pool of Jayclaw and Mintkit's cum had built up around them, white and creamy on the dirt.

"Can we do that again soon?" Mintkit asked eagerly once her sneezing fit had subsided. "It was so much fun! I like mating!"

Jayclaw finally released her from the tight pin and she rolled around in the cum happily. He swallowed hard.

"Yeah, Mintkit, sure. Anytime." He told her. "Just ask me to show you some 'hunting moves'."

Mintkit smiled innocently.

~o0o~

 **'HUNTING MOVES'**

 **-CitrusSour-**


End file.
